Learn Chinese in 5 Minutes ( Be sure to Read Aloud )
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: The Brooklyn Initiates found a site in courtesy of their new mates in BAG who are from the Philippines. Please read. It's really funny. ONE-SHOT. The cover pic is the Picture their looking at. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So Yeah, this was on my mind. You can Find the Photo at this Link: /gag/11192?ref=fb.s **

**Look it up! It's funny! And Here it is. It contains some Filipino student ( Which I am ) Enjoy! And an OC which is me! Which I will use my chinese name which is Xin Ru. This is After The Serpent's Shadow**

* * *

**Sadie Pov**

****NO Need For Intro's here for all you know me already. Sadie Kane, Restorer of The Throne of Fire, Scribe oF Brooklyn House, Eye of Isis, 3rd world's Strongest Magician and of course, Sister of the Pharaoh, Carter Kane.

We have one New initiate who is from China but is Half Asian, Her name in English is Chelsea, but she prefer to be calling Xin Ru. It is kinda nice just don't tease her about it, or else you can get less oxygen around her. She was going to BAG but She prefers being in Brooklyn House or Home schooled instead.

Anyways, we were going home from BAG, we have some new exchange student's from the Philippine's. At lunch, they were looking at some website. www. and they gave us a link to a picture which is say funny

So when we reached home, We rushed into the Library were Carter was, but we passed by him, Who was utterly suspicious and we all go to the Laptops. I sat in the chair because I considered to be the one in charge first. then I typed the Link.

" Okay guys, whatever the photo is...please be hilarious" I said.

Then the website cam in.

" How to Learn Chinese in 5 minutes" Felix Read.

" And I am sure this is fake." Xin Ru said. " But, who cares? apperantly my Father does but, nah. Let's read"

" 1. That's not right" Walt/Anubis said " Then... Sum Ting Wong" Everyone giggled.

" 2. Are you Harboring a Fugitive" I read "Hu yu Hai Ding" Everyone Stifled a Laugh.

" 3. See me ASAP" Jaz Read " Kum Hia" Then Everyone burst into laughing

" 4. Stupid Man" Carter Read " Dum Fuk" Everyone Laughed so hard, tears came out of they're eyes.

" 5. Small Horse" Julian Read " Tai ni Po NI"

" Tai is poop in Filipino" Cleo said. Then everyone burst into laughing

" 6. Did you go to the Beach" Cleo Read " Then... Wai Yu so Tan" Everyone laughed.

" This one. 7. I bumped the coffee Table" Felix Read " Ai Bang Mai Fa Kin Ni!" Everyone Laughed and We were all out of Breathe.

" That...haha... ha..." Alyssa breathe. " 8.I think you need a face lift... Chin Tu fat" Everyone made a PFft sound then burst into haha's.

" That is so awesome" I exclaimed.

" 9. It's Very Dark Here " Zia said. " Wai So dim" Then we were all out of breathe.

" Shoot. This thing...is ...really...fun...ny" Xin ru said between breathes. Everyone nodded in agreement.

" Let's continue shall we?" Carter said.

" Yeah. 10. I thought you were on a Diet" Walt/Anubis Read " Wai yu Kum Ching" Everyone did not find this funny. Xin ru muttered something in Chinese.

" Wattadefaka?!" Xin Ru exclaimed. Apparantly, Everyone agreed. " Whatever. Let's Continue" She said.

" 11. This is a Tow way Zone" Xin ru read " No Pah King" Then everyone laughed.

" 12. Our Meeting is Scheduled for Next week" Carter Read " Wai Yu Kum Nao" And again. Everyone Laughed their _Ba_ out

" 13. Staying out of Sight" Felix Read "Lei Ying Lo" Everyone giggled.

" 14. He's Cleaning his Automobile" I read. " Wa Shing Ka" Everyone laughed their guts out and breathe heavily.

" 15. Your Body Odor is Offensive" Jaz Read. " Yu Stin Ki Pu" Everyone Laughed and Rolled in the floor.

" Co...me...on." I muttered. " Let's finish this, so we can do home work" Zia Read the Last part.

" 16. Great" Zia said. " Fa Kin Su pah"

and BOOM! Everyone was ROFL-ing. and apparantly, forgot to do homework because of the lack of oxygen around them and everyone snooze off.

* * *

**So what u think? Is it funny? here is the link to the Learn Chinese in 5 minutes. : /gag/11192?ref=fb.s**

**Look it up!**

**Sayonara minna!**

**~Anna Yasashii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! i got some reviews and trust me, they're hilarious!**

**Heads up, guys, I SPEAK FREAKING MANDARIN AND I AIN'T JOKING.**

**I know, it's funny, found this on 9Gag and I want to share it, thanks to my classmate, I did.**

**So, this ain't really real chinese, i can interpret it to you, but, i think my chinese teacher can do better.**

**Until Next time!**

**Thank you for Favoriting, Following and Reviewing this story!**

**I don't own the picture nor the words: 9gag does.**

**I don't own TKC. Rick Riordan does.**

**And BYE!**

**~ Anna Y.**


End file.
